


Waterlogged

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Funny, Groping, IgNoct, Kissing, M/M, Stripping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Noctis shows up at camp looking like a drowned rat. Ignis is going to find out why.





	Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mylovelessnightmareffxvblog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mylovelessnightmareffxvblog).



                “I’m sorry, you did what?”

                “I, uh, went for a swim?”

                “In all of your clothes.”

                Noctis looked down at the puddle growing under his feet. Water dripped off his nose, rolled down his neck, and slid off the ends of his hair. The black strands curled over his neck, clinging to his forehead and cheeks, the water gluing it to his skin. His black tee-shirt hung heavily from his torso, shiny with moisture, and the water-logged fabric of his capris slouched low on his hips. He shifted from one foot to the other, his boots squelching.

                “Yup,” he answered simply.

                Ignis let out a long-suffering sigh. Readjusting his glasses, he crossed his arms and stared at Noctis. “Care to tell me why, Highness? Or shall I force it out of you?”

                “’Cause I felt like it,” was his reply. He narrowed his eyes and glared at his advisor, no more threatening than a drenched kitten.

                “You felt like it. Gladio didn’t push you into the pond while you were fishing again, did he?” Ignis asked, taking a few steps toward the prince.

                Noctis shook his head, water splattering Ignis’ shirt.

                “Prompto?”

                “Nope.”

                “So, I’m meant to believe you opted to take a dip in your clothes?”

                “It…was hot today?” Noctis’ dark eyes flicked away briefly before returning to Ignis’ face.

                “Oh yes, a balmy fifteen degrees. What aren’t you telling me, Highness?” Quirking one slim brow, Ignis closed the distance between them. He hooked a slender finger in the collar of Noct’s shirt, peeling it away from his skin before letting it fall back with a wet slap.

                Swallowing hard, Noctis raised his chin defiantly, a deep blush creeping across his face. “I…tripped?”

                “Remove your shirt.”

                “What? Why?”

                “If you tripped, I would like to make sure you haven’t injured yourself. Remove your shirt, please.” Ignis tipped his head, carefully watching the man’s expression.

                Noctis shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cool breeze on his wet clothes. Putting his hands on the hem of his stretched-out tee-shirt, Noct wrestled it up over his head. Dropping the item to the ground with a soggy plop, he spread his hands wide.

                “Perfectly fine. See?”

                Walking around Noctis in a slow circle, Ignis occasionally stopped to graze his gloved fingers over the man’s skin. Each calculated touch focused on sensitive places already tight with goosebumps. When he stopped in front of Noctis again, he lazily circled one cold-hardened nipple with his middle finger.

                Noctis hissed out a breath.

                “While you appear uninjured, I cannot be certain you haven’t sustained bruising or lacerations elsewhere. Pants.”

                “Seriously, Ignis? What if they come back?”

                The lift of an eyebrow replaced a shrug. “Pants, Highness.”

                Swallowing hard, Noctis quickly and quietly debated with himself; let Ignis continue to tease him, or risk the man losing all confidence in him as an adult?

                Noctis pushed his pants off his hips and stepped out of them.

                Humming his approval, Ignis let his green eyes roam over Noctis’ lean, shivering form. The man really ought to know by now lying brought out the worst in him. “Without examining your backside and feet, I cannot know for sure you aren’t still lying to me, Highness.”

                Despite being cold and wet, Noctis’ core burned. His cheeks were hot, and he was sure the water still on his body had begun to steam. Why the hell did he let Ignis do this to him? He didn’t particularly _enjoy_ being treated this way. He’d deck anyone else who tried. It had to be the irresistible voice. Yeah. That was it.

                “C’mon, Iggy. I’m freezing here. Let me dry off and get dressed.” Crossing his arms, Noctis rubbed his biceps.

                Ignis narrowed his eyes and stepped up toe-to-toe with Noctis. Leaning down, he slipped his hands into the other man’s sodden underwear, grabbing his backside. One cheek in each hand, he squeezed, dragging Noctis up against his chest. Surprised, Noctis grabbed Ignis’ shirt as his mouth fell open with a gasp. Without relinquishing his grasp on Noct’s ass, Ignis captured those parted lips in a fierce kiss. He swiped his tongue over Noct’s lips, his teeth, gums, cheeks, and finally his tongue. They pushed against one another, giving and taking. When they parted, they were both panting, chests heaving against the other’s. Ignis licked Noct’s bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth before pulling back to stare into the man’s foggy eyes.

                “The hell’s gotten into you?” Noct breathed, moaning as Ignis gave his backside another squeeze.

                “I don’t like being lied to, Noctis.”

                Closing his eyes, Noct groaned. “You play dirty.”

                “What happened?”

                Noct’s mouth turned down in a pout. “I don’t wanna say.”

                “Noct.”

                “Prompto and I were being stupid, I tripped, the keys to the Regalia flew out of my pocket and fell in the fishing pond. I went in after them.”

                Ignis’ jaw twitched and he pressed his lips together to avoid laughing. “And you didn’t think to remove your clothes?”

                “I panicked, okay? I didn’t want you to freak out on me.”

                “Did you at least retrieve the keys?”

                Noctis’ cheeks darkened and he looked away.

                “Did you retrieve the keys?” Ignis pressed.

                “…Gladio did.”

                “Gladio went into the water as well?”

                “Theywereonthebank,” Noct mumbled.

                “I’m sorry?”

                “The keys fell on the bank!”

                Nodding, Ignis released Noctis. “I’ll fetch you a towel and some dry clothes. Wait here a moment.” He turned away from Noct and crossed the campsite. As he walked, his lips quivered with a repressed smile. By the time he reached the tent, he was grinning. As he let himself into the tent, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Breaking down, he laughed so hard, his entire body shook.

                “The tent isn’t soundproof, you know!”


End file.
